Sorox Relationships aren't perfect
by Azuresapphire15
Summary: Sora and Roxas got pulled into a portal by a boy named Tayshe and are now trapped in the real world and have been for 3 weeks now. And it seems that they have lives in this world, roxas's "dad" ownes a bakery, and sor's mom own's a cake shop. Azure


Sora and Riku have only been back for 5 months, but Sora's back in school, and namine and Roxas broke up after 2 months after she told him about messing with Sora's memories (Roxas was pissed, and and said that if she'd hurt him, he'd make her feel the exact same pain.)

Roxas has also leaned how to seperate from Sora, and can stay materialised for 12 hours without rest, which lasts about 7 hours, but he's getting better at it.

But Sora and Roxas got pulled into a portal by a boy named Tayshe and are now trapped in the real world, and have been for 3 weeks now. And it seems that they have lives in this world, roxas's "dad" ownes a bakery, and sor's mom own's a cake shop. The rest you'll find out below, hope u enjoy! ^ - ^ Azure~

The start is FAKE, so don t leave straight away without reading the rest because you feel sorry for Sora, because he s FAKING IT!

OKAY?!

--------------------READ ABOVE--------------------

Hey Rika-chan, shall we go Roxas asked nervously.

What s the rush, silly?

We need to go before HE gets here.

Who s HE?

ROXAAAAAAS!!!!!!

..him

Roxyyyyy!!!!, who s this girl you re with?, why haven t you called, I ve been so worried, I missed you so much! *Starts to cry*

Who are YOU? I m Roxas girlfriend

GIRLFRIEND?! AGAIN?! ROXAS!, why are you always cheating on me?!, why don t you love me like you used to! *Cries harder*  
I-I just I just ..I love you Roxas! Cant you see that?! Why are you acting like this?!, is that why the only greeting I get when you get home from work is a punch in the face?! And THAT S only if I even see you that day!!, OR THE NEXT!!, OR THE NEXT!!!!!! It breaks my heart and I just cant go on living without you! PLEASE Roxas!, just tell me what I m doing wrong!, we can work through it! THIS SHOULDN T BE ENOUGH TO RUIN OUR RELATIONSHIP! IS SEX ALL YOU THINK ABOUT NOW?! IS THAT WHY YOU ..you .sleep with all those women ..*Crying harder* IS THAT IT?!!!!!!! *Soul shattered cry*

.Oh my god, I m so sorry ..I-I never knew-

NONE OF THEM did , none of them did ..none of them knew what he did to me

ROXAS!, you should be ashamed of yourself!!! *SLAP! Can you not see that boy!  
The one screaming and crying on his hands and knees, covered in sweat, throat sore from shouting, heart broken and lost?! THAT S WHAT YOU DID!!! ASHAMED!, I M ASHAMED THAT I EVER FELL IN LOVE WITH A GUY LIKE YOU!!!! .now you need to talk with that boy!!! And get your relationship back on course!!, while I go and cry because of the things I ve just heard about you! EXCUSE ME!!! *Pushes past, crying*

..That s your best one yet, Sora

*Crying, sniff* hehe .I cant stop crying, hehehe .*Sniff*

Yeah, you REALLY poured your heart and soul into that one.

I love you~ , and I wont give up until you can understand that, feel that, and love me back in kind.

You know, with that last show of complete bullshit, I m starting to get it. I don t understand love, and generally only heterosexual love is accepted by the many majority of the people.

Don t go Emo on me, Roxas, and yeah, I thought up that stuff from the top of my head.

I m not emo, and saying stuff like that ll NEVER get you into my bed.

Wh-who said I w .wanned to get in innnayour b-b-b-b-bed?!!!

You re too obvious *Smirk*

*Blush Am I really ..that obvious ?

No, but now I know how perverted that cute little mind is under that soft, spiky brown hair of yours.

You know, you almost sound like you re flirting with me.

Who, me? Never!

I know you like me. *Blush*

*Blush*

You ll never escape the fact that every day that goes by, I get older, and less cute, and you ll only get the hot, older version of me if you don t hurry up and claim me as yours.  
I mean, IV E devoted myself to you, and I ll never give myself to ANYONE except for you. Take me Roxas.

But Eoxas (yo-sas) would never accept you ...even if I did.

Who cares about your brother, live with me, and we can build a life together .Just Us.

I ..Yeah .I d love to take you Sora

Roxas!!!!!

Ok now!, don t come flying at m- oof!

I love you Roxas!!!

I know, ya big fluff ball.

Hey Roxas?

Yea?

There WAS ONE thing wrong with my lie.

?

I said When you come home from work

And?

We re 16. ..and keybladers

Hahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!-

Hahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!-

-----2minutes later-----

Ha ..hahaha Hahahahaha ..hahaha .ahhhh, Sora ..only a girl could fall for that .

Hahahahaha ..haha .or you, Roxas hahahahahahahahah!

Hahaha, thanks a lot, Sor-Sor *dodges punch*

Don t call me Sor-Sor!

Sure, cutie.

Roxas!!!

*Runs towards Sora s* How about your bed first?

In your dreams!, you ll have to earn me if you want me like that!

Oh, and VERY, VERY perverted dreams they are, very graphic too!

I m SO gonna kill you for that! *Draws Keyblade*

Not in public Sora!

We re still in our fighting clothes, peoples just gonna think we re cosplaying!!!

Ahh, FINE!, but you asked for it!!!!! *Draws Oblivion and Skykeeper*

You cant use Skykeeper!, you cant control the power yet!

That s where the hero comes in to calm the great power and blah

Ok, well, here I come!!!!!!!!!

Hey!, there s some people cosplaying as Sora nd Roxas from Kingdom Hearts!!!!

What?!, Seriously?!

*People crowd round to watch from afar*

Hey, those Keyblades are made of metal and they look sharp!

Yeah!, and they re fighting for real!

The Roxas guy s got a custom Keyblade or something!

You dumbass!, it s the Keyblade he gets from Azure in Kingdom hearts 3!, its coming out soon, remember?

Oh yeah!, I preordered it from !

?, you mean that site that s closing down because they cant handle the free postage and packaging promise?

Yeah, that one!

Well how do you know you re gonna get it then?!

Will you guys shut up!, we re trying to watch the fight here!

--- Roxas jumps high into the air, coming back down in a spinning motion like a drill, and widening and slowing it at the last second to result in a powerful slash to Sora s right side.---

____Sora Crouches, pulling his right hand, arm and Keyblade around his body to the left and behind in a ninja-dagger-stance, then pulls his left leg behind him and further left, pushes forward and strikes with the force of three Siax s___

====== The blades meet slowly as the the two friends-now-boyfriends use the rest of their momentum force and strength to try to push the other back, sparks flying in all directions with an unreadable speed. =======

"Whoaaaa!, theyre really going at it!, is this a public show, Iv'e never seen anyone do acrobatics like that, and those sparks look real!  
They're either REALLy strong, or they're the REAL Sora and Roxas!"

"You idiot!, they're not REAL!, and if they were, they'd be about 20 or 21 now!!!"

* * *

More soon, but only if I get more than 5 reviews. lol


End file.
